This invention relates to cutter work guides generally and more particularly pertains to shingle cutter work guides wherein the same is arranged for ease of manipulation and positioning of shingles relative to the cutting line when in use.
Asphalt shingles employed for roofing or siding are usually cut by a single blade knife. Frequently, it is necessary to cut the shingles at predetermined angles and, therefore, it is useful to provide a guide secured to the cutter which will position shingles in a plurality of positions for cutting and in which the guide may be fixed at any of several predetermined angles. This invention attempts to provide advantages of simplicity, compactness and ease of use.